The life on annabeth
by kkimbo
Summary: Annabeth was the ultimate hunter until she decided to leave to go pursue other things. When she was taken with her best friend melody (vampire) her life was thrown back into the hunting world , but with new upgrades like wings and powers. She is on the run and trying to stay hidden while fighting supernatural creatures. Sound simple enough


Background:

Annabeth richmond was born on december 25, 1886. Her mother and father disappeared at a young age. She was left in the care of her uncle. Ever Since she was able to walk she was trained to be a hunter. Her uncle planned for her to be the perfect killing machine. She knew all aspects of fighting and was the best archer who ever lived. Even though she was trained in sword fighting and was able to shoot any moving target blindfolded, her favorite choice of weapon was her archery bow. At the age of 16 she ran away from her life of hunting. She was able to drop off the radar. At the age of 18 she was turned into something. She one day got wings and all sorts of powers. Since she was taught like a hunter she knew that if anybody found out the would be killed.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Anna loved to watching the sun rise. She loved the feeling of the sun against her wings, She loved flying over the water and seeing the dolphins, killer whales and she would dive under to see the sharks. Or at least she used to, after almost got caught by angels she decided that she would need to hide her grace , so she still remained unknown to the angles. Ever since that day she never thought that she would ever fly again. It has been a hundred years since the last time she saw her wings or used her powers.

99 years ago]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Annabeth woke with a start, and tried to sit up. But was unable to due to the fact that she was tied down. Frantically, she looked around, and noticed her friend standing in the corner. After seeing her friend all bloody she tried to get out of the ropes, but she could not get out. When her friend melody saw that she was awake tired to get annabeth to make her a promise. "Annabeth, I might not make it out alive, but I know that you will. They want you because you're special. You are a key part in the apocalypse."

" melody why does this sound like a goodbye."

" because it is I am gonna have my friend come and save you ,but you need to promise to hide from all supernatural beings, and do not come looking for me. The guy whos gonna help you his name is castiel and hes an angel.

" I am not gonna leave you"

" I am sorry ,but you must leave me behind and never look back goodby annabeth."

After the final word was spoken annabeth's world went dark. she awoke later in a motel room, alone. She would of broke down and cried if she could., but there was this burning sensation coming from her back. When she ran to look in front of the mirror she noticed that she had wings. They were black with purple tips and they were huge. Before she even had a chance to look at her wings she saw a tattoo on her wrist of an infinity symbol. She then looked at her reflection and noticed that her eyes turn purple.

"What the hell" said annabeth as she looked in the mirror.

"What am I "

Before she knew it she was in the air flying over the water. In the rest of her year she trained and knew that ashe had to save her melody. In order to do this she had to remain unnoticed , so she changed her name. One day before she was able to fly away to look for her friend she noticed that there was a man outside. He had these weird black eyes and was scared of the man that had wings. He vaporized him when he touched him. Before she saw anything else she ran and has been running ever since.

now[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

After a year of running she became well known in most police stations. She was known to help cops for information on her best friend melody. Anna would also help out with investigations that seemed supernatural related. The days before halloween were her greatest hunting times, and this year was no different. While in a small town she ran in to her first set of hunters named sam and dean winchester.

"Wow it an honor to meet the winchesters, but I thought that one of you had died." says anna as she sits in the back of the impala on their way to the hotel room,a but after getting a looked that could kill from both brother she decided to change the topic.

"ok, so a topic for a later time. but how are gonna find and stop these witches from summing a dangerous demon. are we gonna try to locate them with a locator spell."

A few moments later we arrived at the motel room. Before stepping in anna got a bad feeling in her stomach as to what was beyond the door,but kept walking into the room. Before she made it more than two inches into the door she saw two guys in the room. Both were dressed nice, but one looked more pained than the other. Dean and sam didn't even seemed fazed by these two men. One of the men kept staring at me, like he had seen me before but doesn't remember when.

"Damit cas" said dean

"What kind of name is Cas(anna)

"My name is castiel"

"as in the angel Castiel" (Anna)

"yes"

*ring, ring*

" hi is this Anna"

"yes who is this "

"I need your help please meet me at the local park"

"OK"

normally Anna wouldn't go since she didn't know who was on the other line or how they knew where she was, but after hearing one of the angels names she had to leave. before he realized who she is and how shes still alive.

" I need to go I have a friend who is in trouble"

Anna left the room , she knew it was a bad idea but she flew to the park.

"Hi you must be Anna "

"yes and who are you"

"melody sent me to give you this"

"OK bu-"

she was gone in a flash.

In order for me to continue this story please. Leave a review or message me.


End file.
